If I Should Fall...
by Max Guevara
Summary: Finally, I have my first fic. posted. I'll only say that this is gonna become a Takari, as the storyline unfolds.
1. Default Chapter

If I Should Fall  
By: Max Guevara  
  
Max: Yahoo! Finally, I'm getting my first fic. posted on FF.N. All right, so I had it posted on my old website... But I've been busy! Okay, so it's not a legitimate excuse, but give me a little credit here!  
  
Hikari: Do you even deserve any?  
  
Max: Shaddup, you evil muse.  
  
Hikari: Hey! YOU invited me here to do this disclaimer.   
  
Max: Oh, yeah. Right... ^-^;;  
  
Hikari: If Max did own Digimon, she wouldn't even bother writing fics. like this, so take that as an adequte disclaimer. Flames are ignored, as well as all complaints about her writings.  
  
Max: Thank you. Now, read on, and please, I'm begging you to review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
*Paging Dr. Yagami. 451, STAT.*  
  
Sighing, Hikari Yagami got up from her chair, and left the lounge. Heading down the corridor, she pulled her jacket, and scanned the halls for a nurse.  
  
''Dr. Yagami! It's the new patient in 451! He's having a seizure. ''  
  
''Is he an epilectic?''  
  
''Yes.''  
  
Increasing her pace, she hurried down the hall, reaching Room 451. The patient in the bed by the door, a friend of hers, was out of bed, monitoring the other's heartbeat.  
  
''Hikari, this is a bad one...''  
  
''Thanks, Jyou.''  
  
Moving to Jyou's place, she placed her hand on the young man's wrist. Feeling his weak pulse, it was time for drastic measures.  
  
''Hanae, go me a few needles, and a bottle of morphine.''  
  
''Yes, Dr. Yagami.''  
  
After Hanae left the room, Hikari turned back to the patient. 'Such a pity... He's probably not much older than I am...'' Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his forehead, keeping his head down. His short, spiky blonde hair hung limply down, plastered to his forehead.  
  
''Dr. Yagami?'' It was Hanae, back already, holding out the instruments.  
  
''Thank you, Hanae.'' Turning back to the young man, she measured out a slight doseage of morphine. Cleaning off a spot on his arm, she injected him with the needle, and waited for the effects to take place. They came about rather quickly, sedating his muscles, as he slowly stopped convulsing.  
  
Reaching down into her jacket, she withdrew her stethoscope. Unbuttoning the top of his medical, she brought it down, onto his sweaty chest. His breathing was slightly raspy, but his heartbeat was returning to normal. Standing back up, she removed her gloves, and moved back over to Jyou's bed.  
  
''I guess you're feeling better, seeing that you're already tending to patients...''  
  
''I guess I am. I just helped him because he looks so familiar... Doesn't he, though?''  
  
Turning around again, she looked at the young man's face. ''He does look quite familiar... I mean, if he has blue eyes, I'd say it was either Yamato or Takeru...''  
  
''Come to think of it, before he started convulsing, he was looking around. I didn't give it much thought, but he does have blue eyes...''  
  
''Azure?''  
  
''Yeah...''  
  
Walking back over to the man's bed, she took the medical file out of it's plastic slot. ''Hmm...''Flipping through the record, she finally came across his name. ''Oh my Lord...''  
  
''Hikari...?''  
  
''It's Takeru...''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
It was morning, I think. I was in a white room, devoid of most color. The only sounds were that of someone snoring. Shifting over to my side, I saw a door, and another hospitable bed. '_So, this is where I am..._' A paticularly loud snore from my room-mate, and I studied him. His hair was a dark navy blue, and he had a pair of glasses on his bedside tray. He just looked oddly familiar. It was weird though, because he seemed to be at least a few years older than me. He stopped snoring, and cracked one eye open.  
  
''So, you're finally awake...''  
  
''...How long have I been here...?''  
  
''About a week. I've hardly ever seen you awake, though, so it's just nice to see you consicious again, Tk...''  
  
''Wha-wha... What did you call me?''  
  
''Tk.''  
  
''How do you know my nickname? I haven't been called that since I was 13...''  
  
''And you're asking how I know your nickname?''  
  
''I guess so...''  
  
''Easy. I knew you when you were younger. Since you were 6, to be exact.''  
  
''Were you a friend of Yamato's?''  
  
''I was a friend to both of you.''  
  
''But how...?''  
  
''You don't remember, do you?''  
  
''I probably can't, but... Who are you?''  
  
''Kido Jyou.''  
  
...Holy shit. This was someone I actually knew. But, how did I know him? We were somewhere, with 5 other people. My brother, Yamato, was there too. Something, orange and white, with wings, was following me around, constantly. That flying thing... Changing into an Angel. Fighting some black, demon-like thing. Then, some time later, fighting a vampire, a puppet, a dragon, a metal rhinoceros, and a joker. These images, flashing through his mind, made him dizzy. Gripping the sides of the bed, he laid back, his muscles tensing.  
  
''Tk...?''  
  
He didn't reply. He couldn't. A sound, like screaming, rushed over him, as he passed out, his already weakened body falling into convulsions.  
  
''Good lord, not again...'' Pressing the buzzer on his bed, he prayed Hikari would come fast enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
Down the hall, near Room 451, there were a few nurses looking panicky. Walking over to them, I decided to see what the problem was.  
  
''Pardon me, Dr. Okuda, could you tell me what the problem is?''  
  
''It's the epilectic in Room 451. He's having one helluva seizure.''  
  
''Has he been treated?''  
  
''No, none of us are experts at epilecic medicine.''  
  
''You could have paged me...'' Her voice getting low and angry.  
  
''We figured that you had gone home already. Besides, the other patient in there, is a doctor. He's trying to help the patient right now.''  
  
''You bitch...'' Mumbling other statements of the like, she stormed past the nurses, and entered the room. Hurrying to Jyou's side, she looked down at Takeru.  
  
''How long has he been like this...?''  
  
''For about 10 minutes. He's been getting progressively worse the whole time.''  
  
Picking up another needle, she filled it with morphine, more than she had given him the last time. Injecting it into his arm, she set the needle back down, and sat down in a chair by his bed. 'All we can do now is wait, I suppose...'  
  
''C'mon Hikari. Takeru's recovered from worse than this...''  
  
''I suppose you're right, Jyou...''  
  
''I know I'm right.''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
The blinding pain finally receded. My mind cleared, and I once again wondered if I was still alive. My head felt like there was a jackhammer pounding on it, so I suppose I was still alive. Opening my eyes was a struggle, but I finally suceeded. The ceiling was blurry, and since it was plain, it didn't really come into focus. Craning my neck, I turned my head. Two people were in my room. One I recognized as my room-mate, Jyou. The other one, a young woman, appeared to be a doctor. She got up, though, as soon as she saw I was awake. She didn't speak for a few moments, and she just listened to my heartbeat and lungs.  
  
''...Sounds more normal...''  
  
''Excuse me... But am I still alive?''  
  
She turned, looking back at my face. ''Of course you are. Unless, you want to pretend you're dead or something...''  
  
''And miss out on this life? I think I'll pass on that...''  
  
She just smiled, and wrote down a few notes, on what I assumed to be my medical records.  
  
''Do I know you from somewhere... You just look kinda familiar...''  
  
''We-ell... I do know you... And I have since we were younger children...''  
  
''...Hikari...?''  
  
Nodding, the young doctor smiled a little, and put the files back in the plastic slot. ''Yeah.... Hikari Yagami, that's me...''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikari: And you call yourself a writer?  
  
Max: It's only Part 1! Gimme a break!  
  
Takeru: Why do I have to be the epilectic?  
  
Max: Because I'd only let Daisuke die, and no one else wanted the part!  
  
Daisuke: Can I please get Hikari in the end?  
  
Max, Takeru, & Hikari: ::Use the remainder of morphine on Daisuke, and shove him under the desk.::  
  
Max: Problem solved!  
  
Hikari: Hope you liked it. If you hated it, then that's your problem. Reviews are gladly welcomed, while flames will remain ignored.  
  
Max: Sayonara! Chapter 2 will be out sometime tomorrow or so...


	2. If I Should Fall...

If I Should Fall, Part 2  
By: Max Guevara  
  
Max: Don't even say a word.  
  
Hikari: ::About to drop Tailmon on Max's head.:: I didn't say a thing... ::Falls over, losing her balance, and falls on Daisuke, who was about to strangle Max with a noose.::  
  
Daisuke: @.@ ::Shoved back under the desk.::  
  
Tailmon: ::Bounces on Hikari's head, and does the disclaimer.:: Max doesn't own Digimon, never has, never will. She's just a dreamer, with too much spare time.  
  
Max: Thanks, kawaii kitty-chan. Reminder: This IS a Takari. Go back if you are unsupportive of this coupling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
I can't believe it. He still remembers me, even after all the damage the seizures have caused his brain. He remembers Jyou, Yamato, and me. I don't know about Taichi or the others, but at least he remembers some of us. That's a really good start. Now, with Jyou's help, we may be able to rebuild his memories. It would be a great thing.  
  
''Jyou?''  
  
''What, Hikari-chan?''  
  
''Do you think it's possible to rebuild someone's memories, even if they've remembered very few, but still have enough left intact for it?''  
  
''Well, it is possible, I suppose…''  
  
''Do you think Takeru has any hope, for regaining what he had?''  
  
''We'd have to gather the others, and maybe even Lukai…''  
  
''For Takeru, I'm willing to try…''  
  
So that's how I wound upp, contacting all the former Chosen Children. It took awhile, but, I was lucky enough, to find a time when they were all free. Taichi, of course, was the first call I made. He said he'd be happy to come, since it was for an old friend. Sora, being the kind soul that she is, agreed, even though she'll be missing a soccer tournament. Yamato was harder to get to, since he's a music star. But, I managed to luck out. He instantly agreed, since Takeru is his younger brother. Mimi, another singing sensation, was even more difficult to get to. So, after numerous calls, I finally reached her, and she said she'd be here, and it was good timing, too, since she was in between concerts. Koushiro really made these calls easier, since he and Miyako was living together. They both agreed, but I just know that Koushiro will bring his laptop. Daisuke… This was a difficult call to make. He never really liked Takeru when we were younger, and was always disagreeing with him, for some reason or another. So, after careful thought, I called him up, and he reluctantly agreed. It must have been hard for him to say 'yes', because he never liked doing things for Takeru. Iori was easy to find. Still staying with his grandparents, and going through his last year of law school, it was easy for him to make the time to come by. Now, all I had to do was wait, until I could see my friends again…  
  
~Jyou~  
  
''That's great, Hikari! So, they all agreed to come by tomorrow?''  
  
''Yep… They're pretty great for doing this, especially since we all haven't seen each other in such a long time.''  
  
'Did you call Lukai, too?''  
  
''No…''  
  
''You really should. She was Takeru's girlfriend, and I think she'd be thrilled to see him, with most of his memory back.''  
  
''But I don't have her number…''  
  
''But I do…'' Picking up a pen, I scribbled down the number, and handed it to Hikari. ''You should probably call her right now.''  
  
''I guess you're right…'' Sighing, she picked up the reciever, and dialed the number I gave her. I picked up the extension on Takeru's side of the room, so I could speak with Lukai, as well.  
  
''Hello?''  
  
''Is this Lukai Tamekira?''  
  
''Speaking.''  
  
''Lukai, it's Hikari. Hikari Yagami.''  
  
''Yagami… That name sounds familiar… Weren't you a friend of Takeru's, a long time ago…?''  
  
''Yes, I was.''  
  
''Well, what do want from me? He's in the hospital now, and I won't let you take him from me, you BITCH!''  
  
''Lukai? This is Jyou.''  
  
''Jyou??! GET THAT BITCH OFF THE PHONE!!!!!!''  
  
Motioning for Hikari to hang up, I tried to calm Lukai down. ''Lukai… The reason she called is about Takeru…''  
  
''What about Takeru…?''  
  
''As you've already said, you know he's in the hospital. Hikari's the epilectic specialist in this hospital. She's getting some of Takeru's best friends together, to try and help him regain his memory.''  
  
''When?''  
  
''Tomorrow.''  
  
''I'll be there.'' Not even giving me any notice, she hung up, just like that.  
  
''Well, Jyou? Is she coming?''  
  
''Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow.''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max: ::Finishes tying Daisuke into a straitjacket.:: There... All done!  
  
Lukai's voice: How DARE you! Why do I have to be the evil one! ::Runs into Max's study, brandishing a letter opener.::  
  
Max: Ack... Tailmon, Hikari, a little HELP here?  
  
Tailmon: Tailmon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon!  
  
Max: ::Grabs Hikari by the wrist, dragging her onto Nefertimon's back.:: Hiho, Silver, AWAY!  
  
Daisuke: Veemon, move it! AFTER THEM!  
  
::Daisuke and Lukai take off after Hikari, Nefertimon, and Max, riding on the back of Raidramon.::  
  
::As Nefertimon flies through the study, Max takes a free-fall.::  
  
Max: Read and Review! I'm outta here! ::Lands back on Nefertimon.::


End file.
